


Taste Pairings

by askboo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kissing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: He tasted like a teenager - like mouthwash and hospital jello, lime flavoured. His neck, when Aoba got to trail off and kiss the skin there instead, smelled like cheap, generic soap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no better way to get through long trips than kissing ficlets, right?!
> 
> Dmmd has completely taken me over - I am obsessed. I'm getting Noiz tattooed on my face.

Noiz is nineteen years old when he starts dating Aoba, and he kisses like it.

In fact, Aoba suspects that kissing is Noiz' favourite thing to do, that he likes it even more than sex. When he comes in to visit Noiz in the hospital, the first thing Noiz always does is lean over the railing of the bed and demand a kiss. Some days it leads to more, some days he wants to just kiss the whole time Aoba is there. For all four of the visiting hours, he would go after Aoba's mouth with his usual determined ferocity, and it was all Aoba could do at the end to get up and leave, because Noiz kept pulling him back. He tasted like a teenager - like mouthwash and hospital jello, lime flavoured. His neck, when Aoba got to trail off and kiss the skin there instead, smelled like cheap, generic soap.

Of course, it was a little while before Aoba ever got to kiss him again after that.

 

-

Even Noiz is a little bit careful about fooling around with Aoba at work, contrary to what Aoba had expected of him.

It's a little scary, only adding fuel to that dark whisper in his ear that's telling him Noiz has changed. But the fear doesn't keep him away, and Aoba starts to time his visits to Noiz' office very particularly. If he gets there around 11, he can usually coax Noiz away for lunch - but the kiss he receives in greeting always tastes of Noiz second cup of coffee and the little dark chocolates he keeps in a crystal bowl on his desk. The combination is exquisite, just like that first push of Noiz' tongue into his mouth. Sometimes Aoba gets into his lap in his big desk chair, and he doesn't even have to kiss his neck to smell his heady, expensive cologne. Aoba never really loved the idea of having sex in that hospital bed, but in Noiz' office it's difficult to think of anything else sometimes. 

Of course, this is when Noiz has decided to get all responsible on him.

-

The first time Noiz ever tells Aoba he loves him is when they're on that vacation Noiz has been working so hard for.

Aoba tries to keep a tight lid on his wonder of expensive places these days - it's been almost two years and he's probably expected to be used to it. But here, it's hard, and he knows even Noiz is having trouble keeping the wonder out of his expression. He always goes so quiet when he's amazed. Their villa terrace leads right out on to the ocean, vast and beautiful. It feels like there's nobody else around for miles. Them, and the water. Their bedroom has floor to ceiling windows and it's so warm that they sleep with them open, curled tight together under the blankets and listening to the waves and watching the stars.

In the morning, they make love. Noiz has never had any trouble telling Aoba with precision what it is that he wants, but Aoba is also getting really good at reading him, so that he doesn't have to. That morning, Noiz had just looked at him, quiet and soft, and then he'd slowly rolled over to face the window, presenting Aoba his back. Far from taking this a symbol of anger or dismissal, Aoba had rolled over to reach for the lube, then pressed himself against Noiz' back. Noiz was so quiet when Aoba pushed his first finger in, then the second - but it wasn't disinterest. Aoba could hear the quiet, shaky quality of his breathing, as the gentle pleasure took Noiz' mind somewhere else. It was only when Aoba pushed himself in that Noiz made any sound - these beautiful, sweet moans leaking out of his closed lips. It wasn't a very good position this way - Aoba couldn't get at the right angle. But even without much stimulation it was was enough for both of them like this, warm and close, and Aoba ducked his head to suck kisses into Noiz's neck.

They made love like that, staring out at the sea, and when Noiz breathed something into the crisp white sheets, Aoba almost missed it under the sound of the waves.

He pulled out, using a hand at Noiz shoulder to roll him gently on to his back. Noiz eyes were red and tears were pooling in his lashes. Aoba leaned down and kissed him hard - and he couldn't think of what he tasted like, or smelled like. He was just _Noiz_ , and Aoba, even when he had first let Noiz kiss him all those years ago, even when he had packed up his entire life to move to Germany, he hadn't known it was possible to feel like this.

He took hold of Noiz' legs and wrapped them around his own waist, sliding back inside him. Like this, he could find the spot that made Noiz's back arch and sweat begin to bead on his face. Aoba leaned their foreheads together as they moved, keeping his eyes open and on Noiz. 

"I love you too," he whispered, of course.


End file.
